Tonfa
by Kumuro-san
Summary: Aku tahu hal-hal yang orang lain tidak ketahui, dari dirimu hingga perasaanmu. One shot. Hints 6918


A/N : Mumpung masih dapet liburan, saya pengen nulis fic lagi. Puas-puasin deh, nulis cerita fiksi sekarang, sebelum nantinya dihadapkan dengan tugas-tugas yang isinya fakta semua orz

Anyway, selamat menikmati

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

Tonfa © Kumuro-san

Summary : Aku tahu hal-hal yang orang lain tidak ketahui, dari dirimu hingga perasaanmu. One shot. Hints 6918

Warning : sudut pandang dari benda mati, dipenuhi dengan narasi, hints sho-ai, kalimat-kalimat tidak efektif, kemungkinan typo(s), dan beberapa error lainnya

Satu orang jatuh.

Dua yang lainnya merangsek maju.

Meski tinju-tinju itu terkepal kuat, aku bisa melihat ketakutan yang terpancar dari bola mata mereka. Tentu saja, mereka tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kawan mereka akan dijatuhkan oleh lawan yang lebih kecil. Jangan tersinggung dulu, sebagai partner aku tidak bermaksud mengejek ukuran tubuhmu. Bagaimanapun besarnya ukuran tubuh lawan, kita pasti menang 'kan? Dari raut wajah-wajah putus asa itu, aku tahu mereka sudah merasa tidak akan bisa menang melawanmu, sang penegak kedisiplinan yang namanya bergaung di seantero sekolah. Tapi, ternyata mereka tetap saja melancarkan kepalan tangan itu –pembelaan diri terakhir bagi mereka. Sekali lagi, aku mempersiapkan diri untuk berhantaman dengan bocah-bocah berbadan besar itu. Bocah-bocah yang cukup berani –atau bodoh– untuk menyulut sumbu kesabaranmu –yang aku ketahui sangatlah pendek. Satu hantaman telak pada masing-masing orang dan kau mendapati mereka tak berkutik di bawah kakimu. Kau tersenyum puas. Bola-bola mata yang awalnya menatap dirimu dengan nyalang menantang, kini memelas meminta belas kasihan. Herbivora lemah, itu 'kan yang terlintas di pikiranmu sebelum berbalik pergi?

Satu lagi pertarungan denganmu telah kulalui dan satu lagi kemenangan mutlak telah kau peroleh.

Aku bertanya-tanya, ini pertarunganmu yang keberapa? Tapi, ditanya pun sebenarnya percuma, karena kau pasti tak mau repot-repot mengingatnya. Terlalu banyak pertarungan di mana kau terlibat di dalamnya –kebanyakan darinya karena kau sengaja melibatkan diri. Sebagian pertarungan terjadi karena keinginanmu untuk mengganjar para pelanggar peraturan –contohnya tiga bocah yang tadi disebutkan di awal, tapi sebagian yang lainnya kau lakukan hanya sebagai pemuas diri karena pada dasarnya berkelahi bagimu adalah hobi. Seorang pecinta ketertiban sekaligus pecandu perkelahian, itulah dirimu.

Akibat dari hobi berkelahimu itu, aku sering mendapati diriku terkena bercak-bercak darah dari orang-orang yang kau hajar. Aku tidak keberatan, sebenarnya. Memang itulah resiko menjadi sebuah senjata, bukan? Apalagi menjadi senjata seseorang yang tidak bisa hidup barang sehari tanpa berkelahi sepertimu. Meski untuk mengetahuimu butuh darah yang tertumpah atau wajah yang lebam, aku tidak keberatan. Karena setiap kali kita bertarung bersama, aku bisa semakin mengenal dirimu. Bagaimana alismu berkedut akibat kelakuan para lawan yang membuatmu gusar, bagaimana kau mengeratkan genggamanmu sebelum bergerak maju dan bagaimana dengan secepat kilat kau membuat mereka bertekuk lutut di hadapanmu. Aku tahu semua. Lalu, jika telah tiba di rumah dan belum terlalu lelah –lelah hanya milik para herbivora katamu– kau akan mengambil selembar kain bersih dan mengelapku hingga mengkilat kembali.

Akibat dari hobi berkelahimu juga, kau selalu mencari-cari orang untuk dijadikan lawan bertarung, hampir tidak peduli dengan tempat dan waktu. Aku tahu, kau selalu mengidam-idamkan sesosok lawan yang kuat. Lawan yang bisa membuat bakat bertarungmu semakin berkembang, bukan sekedar sansak latihan yang tak bisa melawan balik. Karena itu, aku juga tahu kalau kau selalu menantikan kemunculan seorang pemuda. Seseorang yang telah menorehkan luka mendalam pada harga dirimu akibat sebuah rangkaian peristiwa bernama kekalahan. Yang berhasil mempermalukanmu dengan membuatmu bertekuk lutut di hadapan ribuan kelopak bunga yang merona. Seorang herbivora –kau tetap menganggapnya begitu padahal sudah jelas ia pernah mengalahkanmu– yang kau bersumpah akan mengganjarnya dengan balasan yang jauh lebih menyakitkan atas apa yang ia lakukan padamu.

Setiap kali kau mengingat akan peristiwa memalukan itu, aku merasa genggaman tanganmu semakin erat dan wajah minim ekspresimu makin berlipat. Kesal? Tentu saja. Mana mungkin kau menerima perlakuanyang membuat dirimu seolah herbivora lemah tak berguna. Dan kesal yang semakin bertumpuk itu pun menggunung menjadi dendam tak berkesudahan. Tak pernah aku menemui seseorang dengan perasaan dendam yang begitu kuat seperti dendam kesumatmu pada orang itu. Tapi, ada perasaan lain yang mengalir yang bisa kurasakan dari genggamanmu. Bukan kesal, bukan pula dendam, yang kurasakan adalah sesuatu yang lain dari itu. Sebuah euforia yang menggebu karena akhirnya kau berhasil menemukan sosok lawan yang selama ini kau cari. Sebuah gairah yang berpacu dalam nadimu karena akhirnya ada seseorang yang bisa membuatmu menanti akan pertarungan selanjutnya.

Ya, kau selalu menantinya. Dari setiap denting akibat tertubruknya badan-badan besi, dari hantaman dan tusukan yang kalian berdua lancarkan, aku tahu dia adalah lawan yang pantas untukmu dan kau tidak menginginkan apa-apa darinya kecuali sebuah pertarungan –dimana kau yang harus keluar sebagai pemenangnya. Tapi kelihatannya keinginanmu akan sulit terwujud. Aku tidak mengatakan kalau kau akan kesulitan memenangkan pertarungan dengan orang itu. Keinginanmu untuk bertarung dengannya akan sulit terwujud karena perginya sosok lawan kuat itu, tersekap di sebuah penjara gelap yang entah berada di mana. Aku tahu kalau kau berharap bisa kembali mempertemukanku dengan trident milik pemuda itu. Ingin mendengar denting akibat tubrukan tubuh berbatang besi kami yang membuat rindu.

Rindu? Iya, rindu. Aku dapat mengetahuinya dari rengkuhan jari-jari rampingmu. Kau selalu menantinya, bukan sebagai mangsa yang ingin kau gigit sampai mati –seperti yang selama ini kau katakan pada dirimu. Kau menantinya, karena ia adalah dirinya.

Pemuda yang membuatmu mengalami perasaan yang para herbivora bilang sebagai rindu

Aku tahu.

Seandainya kau bisa jujur.

KRIK, KRIK, KRIK…

Sa-saya sebenarnya bingung menentukan karakter si tonfa. Ketika saya mengecek lagi, saya merasa.. Kok tonfa-nya galau begini orz

Ja-jadi, silahkan di-review saja. Mist flame atau cloud flame pun saya mau menerima, apalagi kalau mereka disandingkan #eh


End file.
